blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Seeds of Doom (TV story)
The Seeds of Doom 'is the sixth and final serial of the thirteenth season of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Robert Banks Stewart, directed by Douglas Camfield and featured Tom Baker as the Fourth Doctor and Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith. Overview To be added Synopsis When scientists unearth two seed pods deep in the arctic permafrost, the Doctor and Sarah Jane rush to investigate. Soon the Doctor’s worst fears are confirmed: the pods house Krynoids, one of the most parasitic and dangerous life forms in the universe. One of the creatures has already infected a scientist and now a hideous monster is rampaging through the Base, intent on total destruction. When the second pod is stolen amidst the escalating carnage, it is transported into the hands of insane botanist Harrison Chase. From his mansion in England, the plant-obsessed Chase will allow the pod to split open. Both the ruthless millionaire and the rapidly growing carnivorous Krynoid are intent on infecting and destroying our entire world... Plot Part One To be added Part Two To be added Part Three To be added Part Four To be added Part Five To be added Part Six To be added Cast * Doctor Who - Tom Baker * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Harrison Chase - Tony Beckley * Scorby - John Challis * Arnold Keeler - Mark Jones * John Stevenson - Hubert Rees * Charles Winlett - John Gleeson * Derek Moberley - Michael McStay * Richard Dunbar - Kenneth Gilbert * Sir Colin Thackeray - Michael Barrington * Hargreaves - Seymour Green * Amelia Ducat - Sylvia Coleridge * Guard Leader - David Masterman * Doctor Chester - Ian Fairbairn * Chauffeur - Alan Chuntz * Guard - Harry Fielder * Major Beresford - John Acheson * Sergeant Henderson - Ray Barron * Krynoid Voice - Mark Jones Crew * Film Editor - M A C Adams * Designer - Jeremy Bear * Make-Up - Ann Briggs * Incidental Music - Geoffrey Burgon * Director - Douglas Camfield * Visual Effects - Richard Conway * Studio Lighting - John Dixon * Production Unit Manager - George Gallaccio * Title Music - Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop, arranged by Delia Derbyshire * Production Assistant - Graeme Harper * Producer - Philip Hinchcliffe * Script Editor - Robert Holmes * Studio Sound - John Holmes * O.B. Lighting - Clive Potter * O.B. Sound - Vic Godrich * Film Cameraman - Keith Hopper * Costumes - Barbara Lane * Special Sounds - Dick Mills * Designer - Roger Murray-Leach * Production Unit Manager - Janet Radenkovic * Assistant Floor Manager - Sue Shearman * Writer - Robert Banks Stewart * Fight Arranger - Terry Walsh References To be added Story Notes To be added Broadcast & Ratings Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Seeds of Doom ''page on '''Doctor Who Website